Smoak and Mirrors
by ITSmoaked
Summary: When Damien Darhk, enemy of Ra's Al Ghul and leader of H.I.V.E, arrives in town claiming to be Felicity's father, Team Arrow is forced to deal with the threat he brings forth.


**Author's Note: Hello! This is a sort of Dark!Felicity AU in which Felicity's father is Damien Darhk. It's really going to be about the relationship between Felicity and everyone, and what type of challenges she faces and what her father offers her and how she has to grow and change. While there will be Olicty, the focus of the story will be on Felicity. Also, this is post 3x23, after the Olicity roadtrip! (Please, let me know what you think, and should I continue writing this?) Enjoy!**

* * *

Felicity had never planned on reuniting with her father.

She'd always imagined him living far away in some third world country, hiding from the law underneath the rubble of a struggling government and failing economy. Or, she could see him rotting away in a prison like he deserved, regretting his decisions that led to his wife and child alone in a one-bedroom apartment, barely scraping by. At worst, she thought he would be dead, his past finally catching up to him.

Her imagination proves to be kind when met with the brutal reality of the man she once called _Dad_. She would almost rather him be dead, she finds, confronting him with her team by her side and her fingers wound tightly around the arms of her computer chair.

Everyone is on edge, ready to pounce at the stranger who managed to break into their hideout, completely unnoticed. It's his watchful eyes on Felicity that stop them from attacking - or, more so, her hurt-filled response to his stare. Her reaction to the man is immediate, body full of confusion and grief and so many questions.

With everyone frozen, unsure of what to do with the situation, Oliver is the first to speak, voice deep cold. " _Who are you?_ "

The stranger completely ignores his (and the rest of the team's) presence, focused solely on the blonde with tears forming in her eyes and a grimace plastered to her face. His shoulders are squared, eyes narrowed, and the only thing separating the pair - aside from four highly trained vigilante's - is a metal table.

After a moment of staring, however, the distance between them is shrinking with Felicity's body up and moving. If Oliver reaches out for her in an attempt to keep her out of the man's reach, he's too slow, her figure already feet away from him.

All eyes on her, nervous and prepared, Felicity says, through clenched teeth, " _No_." It's so low that if the tension in the room weren't already deafeningly silencing it would go unheard.

The man's eyes soften at her, closer to her than anyone. His head tilts, and for a moment looks the same as the girl in front of him, his movements almost identical to her's. It takes Diggle not one whole minute of the man's arrival to understand who the man is, a heavy sigh falling from his lips, full of sympathy for his friend.

As Felicity comes a stop, plenty of space between them, yet not enough, an angry tear finally makes its way down her cheek. Her heart is racing at the sight of the man, so many emotions running through her body at once. She can't tell whether she wants to hug him or beat him or let her friends have at him. All she can do it stand, fossilized, and let the strain of the moment fill her up.

It feels like an eternity before Thea finally breaks the silence, stare thick and narrow. "Felicity, who is he?"

With forced, empty laughter, Felicity just shakes her head, eyes frozen on the person in front of her. He continues, watching her movements with curiosity, seemingly unsure of what she'll do, himself.

Finally, he lifts his head, looking past Felicity and at Thea. With a heavy voice, sure of his words, he lets out an easy, "I'm Felicity's father."

The sighs and gasps and glares that follow are expected, and Felicity doesn't need to see them to know that they're there. The presence of Oliver's body behind her is felt before it arrives, and Felicity holds her arm up as to stop him from interacting with her father. Surprisingly, it works, the form behind her ceasing his movements at her own.

Letting her anger settle, her breath evening out under the scrutiny of everyone around her, she finds her words. "Why now?"

Her parent lets his gaze fall to his feet, a hesitant sigh from his lips. Pausing for a moment, he allows himself to meet his daughter's eyes again, regret and sorrow and so much more in his eyes.

Finally, he lets out, "because, you're looking for me."

The tension in the air increases considerably, everyone waiting for Felicity's response. Her muscles tense and her body straightens, a confused look replacing her pained one. She shakes her head, immediate and fast.

"I'm _not_ \- I _wasn't_... I haven't tried looking for you in _years_!"

She had looked for him, once. When she was nineteen and in a relationship with her first serious boyfriend, Cooper, she had been pressured into searching for him. For days the pair had locked themselves up in the dorms at MIT, using every resource possible to search for him. It became clear, however, that there were no signs of him, anywhere. It was as if he had dropped off the grid, far from any other humans (or technology, at least).

Since then, however, she had lost hope. Not quite _wanting_ to find him, not _caring_ , even, she refused to let herself go through the pain of searching, again. Blocking off that part of her past, letting herself forget that he existed, Felicity had managed to somehow move on.

She refuses to let him show up, after nearly twenty years, and make false accusations at her that she knows are untrue.

All eyes hurriedly return to the man. He gives off an empty laugh, shaking his head. He lets his eyes wander, going from Oliver to Laurel, only stopping when he finds his way back to Felicity. She's impatiently waiting, watching his face for any sign of what he's thinking.

"You're not searching for me as your father," he gives.

Uncertainty fills her up, mind trying to comprehend his words. She remembers him being cryptic in her youthful years, always leading her on a chase through words. Now, though, it's much less amusing, leaving her more frustrated than before.

Raising an eyebrow at him, waiting for clarity, he gives in, finally.

With eyes narrowed, he offers, " _I_ am Damien Darhk."


End file.
